1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a packet switch for a transfer of data in asynchronous mode in a digital transmission network, which can be used notably in an integrated data services network designed for the transmission of data of different origins, at greatly differing throughput rates, the different services being capable of using data throughput rates that vary in a broad range. This system is commonly known as the "broadband ISDN" system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the option currently used for the transfer of data in networks such as this, the transfer is done in asynchronous mode, the data being transmitted in cells of fixed length comprising a header and a useful charge. At present, there is no broadband switch, namely one capable of absorbing very different throughput rates, which would work in asynchronous mode.